1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of socket connectors, and more particularly to anti-warpage means incorporated in a socket connector which electrically interconnects an integrated circuit (IC) package with a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, mast electrical components of an electrical device are secured in corresponding dielectric components. With contemporary electrical components becoming more and more complicated, the dielectric components become more intricate. It is becoming increasingly difficult to manufacture the dielectric components having a uniform thickness. As a result, in molding of one dielectric component, some relatively thick parts thereof cool down slowly, and some relatively thin parts thereof cool down quickly. This results in inner stresses in the dielectric component.
When the dielectric component is soldered onto a PCB or used in relatively high temperature conditions, said inner stresses are liable to warp the dielectric component. If this happens, it is difficult to correctly position electrical components in the dielectric component. In addition, the reliability of the electronic device is reduced.
FIG. 4 shows a typical socket connector 60, which comprises a dielectric base 62, a cover 64 slidably mounted on the base 62, a plurality of contacts (not shown) received in the base 62, and an actuating device 66 movably embedded in the base 62 and the cover 64. The base 62 comprises a passage body, and a head extending from one end of the passage body. The passage body defines an array of passages 62a arranged in columns and rows.
Referring also to FIG. 5, each passage 62a has a substantially “T”-shaped profile when viewed from a top elevation, and secures a corresponding contact therein. It can be seen that thicknesses between adjacent passages 62a are not uniform.
As a result, after molding of the base 62, some relatively thick parts thereof cool down slowly, and some relatively thin parts thereof cool down quickly. Thus inner stresses are created in the base 62. When the socket connector 60 is soldered onto a printed circuit board (not shown), said inner stresses may be released and may warp the base 62. When this happens, a tempering process is needed in order to calibrate the base 62 to the required shape. This inflates manufacturing costs of the socket connector 60.
What is needed is anti-warpage means for a socket connector that solves the above-mentioned problems.